


Loss

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Pocahontas (1995)
Genre: Advice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Pocahontas turns to Grandmother Willow for advice on how to comfort Kocoum's family.





	Loss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Pocahontas' nor am I profiting off this.

Grandmother Willow encourages her, but does not push nor urge her. Pocahontas listens to Meeko chattering his way out of another bad fight. 

"How do I apologize for such a deep loss, Grandmother Willow? Kocoum was a mighty warrior and protector and his family grieves." 

Their interactions are polite, distant. Their son, more than a mighty warrior and protector is gone. 

Grandmother Willow brushes her leaves over her shoulders. The chattering goes quiet. At least Meeko can chatter his way out of anything. 

"Their pain will never cease, child. For nothing will bring him back." 

"I know."

They know, too.


End file.
